


Your Beast, My Pet

by soulbuddies



Series: The University [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem Dimitri, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: For as long as Dimitri had sexual desires, there had always been a darkness. One that she kept buried deep within herself. It was violent and wanted things that weren't normal. It was wrong for her to like these things, and she became convinced that she would never find a happy ending with a perfect partner. But then she met Byleth by chance, a quiet and quirky woman that insists on poking the beast within. Doing all that she can to lure it out of its den, and while Dimitri remains hesitant at first, she eventually gives in and lets the darkness out to play...- Bunny
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701454
Kudos: 29





	Your Beast, My Pet

Believe it or not, Dimitri had not always been so… forward in her feelings. In the past, she had been almost timid in expressing most things below the surface. There were many things that had once remained locked within her. She had hardly spoken of them, nor had she ever been prompted to outside of her immediate friend group. And even they weren’t privy to such things, the blonde well practiced in white lies and misdirection at that point. She left them in the dark, her true opinions and thoughts on specific matters left unsaid. 

Even when they’d all grown up together and ended up going to the same college, Dimitri still kept those feelings close. She was not abrasive like Felix nor destructive like Sylvain when it came to such affairs. But she could never get herself to speak of the… odd darkness that lingered within her, not even to Ingrid when the other would poke and prod her for what was on her mind. It made Dimitri wonder if she was a good friend when she denied anything being wrong and continued to hide her true feelings. 

In fact, most of the time she attempted to suppress such thoughts. They were… far from appropriate and differed heavily from the things Sylvain would speak of often. The blonde could recall one night in particular, where the four of them had stayed up late talking about such things after graduation. It had been a bit awkward at first with the redhead dominating the conversation for the most part. But slowly the others opened up about their feelings on it. Their desires.

She remembered hearing their wants and thinking them so… tame. When it came time for her to share, Dimitri had been forced to change the topic outright by feigning embarrassment. To tell them of the things she’d sometimes imagine in her bedroom late at night when she was alone… The last thing she wanted was to see their judgmental gazes on her. It was those differences in desire that made her quite certain that finding a partner would be near impossible. 

Dimitri was almost resigned to the idea that she would have to keep those kinds of thoughts to herself even if she did find someone to spend her life with. Her darkness was not something to be shared. Any lover would pull away after hearing such things. Part of her wanted to believe that these were just fantasies and that she’d be happy even if they never came to be in any relationship she had. 

But another part of her feared that… she would always be left unsatisfied. Be left wanting more. Be left unhappy. It made her think negatively of the prospect of finding love, much to Sylvain’s chagrin. He would often try to pull her into settings where she could find someone, the hopeless romantic too eager to help and/or tease his friends on the matter. But it always resulted in Dimitri finding someone of interest before pulling away the moment she felt herself get too interested.

Her mood would drop and she’d leave. Over and over again, the same cycle. She expected tonight to be no different really. There was some party the redhead’s frat was holding and he'd practically begged her and Ingrid to come. Felix would of course be there since he’d been forced to join the frat by his father, so the whole group would be around. Which meant they’d all likely see Dimitri leave with a sullen face and question her later on it. 

The blonde sighed at the thought. She continued gazing up at the sky lazily, laying comfortably on the grass of Gronder Field. The large square of greenery that rested at the heart of their university wasn’t as populated as it normally was, many attending class. Most of her classes were fairly early in the morning though, so she often got to lay out like this. It was relaxing for her and it gave her the chance to reflect.

Her life up until this point had been far from an easy one. Her family killed when she was young, she was left to be raised by her uncle, whom she more often than not disagreed with on… just about everything. Her friends had become her pillars of strength really, all standing by her in their own way. Each trying to help even with their own problems. They were her real family at this point, which made her feel worse about keeping this darkness to herself. Not that it was exactly their business, but for how much she relied on them it just felt like it should’ve been at least hinted at by now.

She closed her eyes. It always came back to that. These quiet moments to herself always seemed to circle back to what Dimitri believed to be her greatest folly as a person. Was there a way to rid herself of this darkness? She’d tried hook ups in the past, as per Sylvain’s recommendation, but they never made her feel better about the matter. If anything, they just convinced her even more that she would be alone forever. And the walls around her heart went ever higher...

But then… it happened. She stumbled upon the one that would break down all of those walls. Or rather, the other stumbled upon her. A shadow appeared over her in one moment and then it was gone the next, the person sent tumbling to the ground. Dimitri grunted and immediately sat up to look over the other that was half on top of her and half in the dirt. The other didn’t move at first but once they did, the blonde became awestruck. 

Never had she ever seen someone so beautiful. Turquoise hair. Mint eyes. Perfect curves. Even the clothes she wore, they… while they looked professional to a certain degree, they also left little to the imagination with how form fitting they were. The women locked gazes and Dimitri found herself silent. Carefully the other sat up and rested beside her, rubbing at her red and dirt covered forehead. 

“I uh, didn’t mean to trip you,” Dimitri finally said quietly, her face heating up from the realization that she’d been staring for quite a bit of time. This woman likely thought her a creep at this point, appraising her so intently like this. The other didn’t immediately respond, and it took another moment for the blonde to realize that she was being evaluated too. Those mint eyes were looking over Dimitri’s toned muscles, up and down her body before finally meeting her blue gaze. 

Dimitri’s face was an even deeper red now. She’d been openly checked out like that before, many having tried to lure her into dating them with such a tactic. But with the darkness ever lingering, she had easily blown them off (especially in Sylvain’s case). And yet… the eyes of this unnamed woman had set her aflame, her darkness not even present in her mind. The woman stared at her for a while longer, making the poor blonde start to squirm under that intense gaze, before finally replying. “It is my own folly for not seeing you. I shouldn’t have been reading and walking at the same time.” 

There was a pause as their gazes remained glued to each other. Neither seemed willing to look away, even as Dimitri grew more and more nervous. She did not back down however, her eyes not leaving the other no matter how embarrassed she might feel for openly staring or how much the other’s deadpan gaze made her anxious. Eventually after a good while, the other hummed and gave the blonde the smallest of smiles. It… looked so cute on the woman’s face. “I like you,” the other stated simply before breaking their eye contact and getting up to retrieve her belongings from the grass. 

Dimitri blinked and stared after the other. Confusion and interest bubbled up within her. “Wait! Let me help you,” she replied quickly, picking up the many books scattered around them. There were so many that Dimitri was curious how the other was even carrying them all, let alone carrying them all while reading one. “Where are you headed? I can help you carry them there.” Her offer was hasty and lacked any real thought. All she knew was that she wanted to know more. 

The turquoise haired girl simply stared at her for a while. And once again, Dimitri did not back down. After another bit of time, she gave the blonde that tiny smile again. “I really like you,” she said simply before wordlessly handing her some of her books. Dimitri wasn’t certain what all these eye contact tests were for or what they meant, but her heart fluttered every time the woman spoke. 

In fact, there were many more stares between them on the way back to the other’s room. Dimitri would ask questions, and the other would only ever stare or answer with something unrelated. Where some might find such things annoying, the blonde was only dragged in further. She was hooked and eager to learn anything she could about the other. 

Once at the other’s bedroom, the woman opened the door and set her books inside. She immediately took the other books from Dimitri, not giving the blonde much of a chance to step inside. With a quiet thank you, the other student went to close the door in Dimitri’s face. On instinct alone, she used her strength to hold it open. The woman stared at her expectantly as Dimitri struggled to find words to say. 

Eventually, the other smiled at her fumbled attempts. “I really, really like you,” was all the woman said in response before reaching through the open door and grabbing Dimitri’s wrist. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and began writing on the other’s forearm without warning. “I’m free before 11 on weekdays and free after 7 on the weekends,” was her only explanation before finally closing the door in Dimitri’s face. 

The blonde blinked and looked down at the phone number on her arm. Right above it was a name that she would come to know so well in the following months. “Byleth…” she mumbled to herself before looking back to the door. It only took a moment longer for her to pull out her phone and create a new contact.

***

They talked quite a bit most days, Byleth continuing to remain mysterious in her odd ways of speaking. She was blunt sometimes and completely off topic at others. The woman was difficult for Dimitri to read and yet her interest never wavered. It actually grew stronger the more they talked. And as much as it pained her to admit it to herself, a large portion of her interest came from how much the darkness never seemed to enter her mind around Byleth.

They’d shared so many meals together and hung out every weekend. They were fast friends even if Dimitri still felt like she only knew the basics. Byleth was an art and history major. She took fencing classes and was incredibly organized if the daily planner full to the brim with sticky notes that she carried everywhere was any kind of indicator. She was quiet but incredibly smart. 

Where the blonde failed to read her, Byleth had this strange ability to see through her. Almost like she was made of glass. It was almost eerie and yet, the scary good perception just made Dimitri more determined to learn about the other woman. She had to know more, to find all the keys to Byleth’s doors. But that was no easy feat when the other was… as quirky as she was.

For all her brains, the other lacked social skills big time. Her emotions hardly ever caused her face to react in kind. Her chuckle was always so short and her words were so blunt that they often physically knocked the wind out of Dimitri at times. Not to mention, Byleth always struggled to stay on topic. It was like her mind was running much faster than she could ever possibly hope to speak, making connections in her silence that left the blonde even more confused at times. 

But she wouldn’t give up. Not when she felt so different about this relationship than any she’d had before. Not when Byleth could see so clearly into Dimitri’s heart and not shy away from the edges of her darkness. There was… a hope that rested in her chest. It made her happy but nervous. It made her willing to take that leap of faith, even if the prospect of it failing scared her so much that she was certain it would cripple her if it didn’t work out like she hoped. 

And it was one night, about a month later, when they were watching a movie together that Byleth elected to take the decision out of Dimitri’s hands. They were huddled up together on the mint haired woman’s bed, when the other had suddenly paused the movie and turned to her. The blonde looked to her expectantly, not quite sure what to think and mildly bummed that Byleth had stopped at such a good part-

“Do you hold romantic interest in me?” she asked simply, her plain way of speech mixed with her usual monotone making the words sound more like a statement than a question. Dimitri was caught off guard to say the least, and struggled to find a response to such a question. Especially when the answer was yes. Absolutely yes. Those bright green eyes watched her trip on her own words before continuing. “I do as well. I was expecting you to have asked me out by now. But I do not mind doing so myself if need be.”

Anything that Dimitri had been trying to vocalize died in that moment. She stared and stared into those beautiful eyes, too surprised to even speak. Eventually though, she cleared her throat and swallowed. “Byleth… would you- I mean, do you want to go out with me?” she asked, her heart leaping into her throat and making it hard to speak. Byleth gave her that tiny smile again, the one that made her entranced by her beauty. 

The other nodded, her eyes becoming softer than Dimitri could ever recall seeing them. “Yes. I would,” was all she said before planting a kiss on her lips without warning. The blonde’s eyes practically bugged out of her head before she slowly relaxed into it. And when it ended, she had the biggest and dumbest smile on her face. Byleth chuckled at her but the smile did not budge. Instead, all she could do was pull the woman closer, her larger size encapsulating the other in her hold.

***

The first month of their relationship was… interesting. It was certainly different from all of the previous dates she’d ever had. Byleth’s quirks played heavily into this, leading to many of their dates being in odd locations. Each one filled her with anxiety as most were spots that they weren’t exactly allowed to be in. But at the same time, that sense of danger… It lit her up in a way she couldn’t describe. 

Never had she done such things before meeting Byleth. She’d never gotten in trouble for anything, always following the rules and doing what was expected of her. But now a new side of her- ...no. A side of her that had always been there, resting beneath the shadows, was being pulled forward. “I like doing things like this. If only to see your eyes,” Byleth suddenly blurted out one night, the two of them sitting on the roof of the Art and Digital Media building.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri replied curiously, her gaze meeting the other’s mint one. The night sky shone brightly above them, the moon full and casting its light over the campus. Byleth smiled that tiny smile up at her, softly resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder. It was something she’d noticed the longer they were together. Just how much more expressive her girlfriend was. Well, maybe expressive wasn’t the right word. It was more like, the dull expressions became more open and all of her became more loving. In the odd Byleth kind of way.

Byleth hummed in response, not answering immediately. Dimitri wasn’t surprised however, she was quite used to the woman beside her being silent. The blonde was more so eager to see what conclusions her girlfriend was drawing from their words. “There’s a twinkle in your eyes,” she finally explained, grabbing the blonde’s attention again, “It shines brightest in these moments. It’s more than just simple excitement or thrill. I like it. I want to see it more.” 

Those words confused Dimitri. “I’m still not sure what you mean,” she replied truthfully, scratching the back of her head. The two of them simply stared at each other for a moment after that before Byleth’s smile took on a different kind of intent. Her half lidded eyes were the only warning that the blonde got before she was pulled into a kiss. 

They’d barely done much more besides kiss and grope in the time they’d been together, their intense make out sessions starting and ending abruptly. Almost like Byleth was trying to tease her with the mere idea of more, which was undoubtedly working and the blonde was not embarrassed to admit as much. This time was no different, the other student grabbing onto her and climbing into her lap. And at first Dimitri went along with it happily.

But then the blonde heard other students down below and was quick to pull away. After a moment of listening, it was clear they didn’t know the pair was there and Dimitri relaxed. Byleth let out that little chuckle of hers, that tiny smile looking more confident than ever before. “You can’t fool me,” she stated plainly pressing their foreheads together, “You may act worried but you aren’t. You like the idea of them catching you doing something you shouldn’t.”

Dimitri went to object to such a notion but the other’s lips were on hers again before she could protest. Her words died in her throat as she was forced to think on them longer. The darkness that danced in the back of her mind… it did like this. It liked the thrill of it all. It was eager for it in ways that she couldn’t explain. Long unsaid thoughts began to surface and Dimitri actually blushed into their kiss.

When Byleth pulled away, she met her gaze again. That even look the blonde was used to receiving faded away after a moment, turning into something much more hungry. “There. I can see it more clearly now,” she explained further, putting a hand to Dimitri’s cheek, “Do you feel it? It’s like there’s something hiding in you. Something dangerous. I like it.” 

Swallowing thickly, Dimitri tried her best to control her thundering heart. Byleth could see… the darkness? Somehow, she wasn’t surprised by the fact but it still put her on edge. Even hearing that the other liked that darkness, years of stressing over it made her doubt such things. It made her think that the other might be lying for her sake but… If there was one thing she’d learned about Byleth, it was that the other never wasted breath on words that weren’t pointed and truthful.

“You… do?” she finally got out, her voice a bit raspy from their kissing and her own worries. Byleth didn’t speak, she only nodded. Those mint eyes continued to look at her hungrily, and for the first time it felt like Dimitri could really see into them. There was a fiery passion in those cool mint eyes, one that spoke of… a similar darkness. Shadows resting in places they shouldn’t. It eased the blonde somewhat.

Byleth kissed her once more and, for the first time in Dimitri’s entire life, the blonde allowed for the shadows to bleed into her actions. She wouldn’t dare let such thoughts control her, but she… felt comfortable enough to at least test the waters. To see if it was truly darkness she’d seen in her girlfriend’s eyes. To see if her darkness was something that Byleth truly wanted like she insisted.

Compared to the gentle and loving groping she’d given her lover up until this point, her movements were pointedly more rough. Dimitri’s hands grabbed those perfect hips and forced them against hers. Byleth actually let out a little gasp, pulling away and looking up at her with wide but surprisingly eager eyes. It was almost like this was what she’d been hoping for. The blonde’s breathing picked up as her nostrils flared. 

She debated quietly with herself on what she should and shouldn’t allow the darkness to do. Dimitri had to set that line for herself, not wanting to scare the other. And for the most part, her fear was a good enough deterrent for her body to behave. Her hand came up to Byleth’s face, hooking a thumb between those lips and forcing them open. It was her turn to kiss the other, sloppily exploring her lover’s lips with her tongue as her thumb remained firmly in place.

Her other hand wasted no time in sliding beneath Byleth’s shorts and grabbing at the other’s rear. The smaller woman actually shuddered and let out a tiny moan. Without their lips completely sealed, it rang out openly into the night air. Such a thought that someone might’ve heard… It made Dimitri practically growl into their kiss. The other seemed to like that too, letting out another little moan.

It was then that Byleth must’ve remembered she had hands, also taking to groping the blonde much more fiercely than before. There were no soft touches here, only hands roaming with selfish intentions. Dimitri’s thumb pulled more harshly on her cheek as she switched their positions, forcing her girlfriend to lay on the concrete beneath her. 

She pulled back to meet the other’s gaze and immediately deciding that she liked Byleth like this. With her mouth forced open, she could hear all the tiny sounds the other would normally muffle or hold back entirely. There was no shame in those mint eyes either, almost like she was making the sounds to purposefully spur Dimitri on. The blonde growled once more before pushing her into another kiss, their teeth clanking from her force. 

This kiss didn’t last long though, the taller woman pulling away trail her lips lower. Her teeth grazed along that beautiful neck and paused at the base. Dimitri was at war with herself in that moment. How far should she allow her darkness to go? The thumb in Byleth’s mouth pulled away, her hand instead forcing the other’s chin upward in order to better expose that perfect skin.

“Do it,” Byleth whispered, squirming slightly under the blonde. Dimitri could barely think on those words before her body simply reacted on impulse. Her teeth bit down on that porcelain skin, showing no mercy and leaving a bruise recklessly. The other’s hands quickly found purchase on the blonde’s back, her nails digging in with an equal lack of mercy. 

A guttural sound left both of their lips in that moment, an arousal heating them up like nothing they’d shared before. Their hands became rougher and more insistent. Dimitri’s teeth took to biting all along the other’s neck, occasionally suckling on the skin and leaving hickeys instead of bite marks. All the while, Byleth continued to prove that she loved this darkness. Her eyes were always so wide, the shadows in her gaze speaking volumes to both her arousal and her desire for more.

And Dimitri was eager to give it to her. She pulled back and took hold of the smaller woman’s chin. Turning it this way and that, she looked over the gorgeous marks that now covered that neck. Watched predatorily as the other swallowed and shuddered under her gaze. The hand on her chin carefully went to her neck before pushing down slightly. Not to cut off the air flow, but to simply hold her lover in place.

Byleth didn’t object, only stared on with that bright arousal in her eyes for a moment. “Trying to eat me whole?” she said quietly, the closest thing Dimitri had ever heard to a coo coming from those lips. The blonde only smirked to such words, allowing some more of the darkness to seep in. The power she felt hovering over her girlfriend, the thrill that they could be caught at any moment, the sight of those marks in the moonlight… It was getting harder for her to hold back.

“I might if you let me,” Dimitri admitted, liking the idea of leaving marks like those all over her body. She was no artist, but she was more than willing to try her hand if it meant that Byleth would wear her art on her body. The smaller woman smiled up at her then, those hands of hers sliding up under the blonde’s shirt and dragging those perfectly painted nails down her back with quite a bit of force. The idea of them both painting pictures on each other’s bodies like this was both poetic and arousing.

But unfortunately, such fun couldn’t last. The creaking of a door reached their ears at the same time, and the darkness in their eyes retreated almost immediately. Well, most of it did. There was still a small part of the both of them that found a deep sense of thrill in hiding as the night guard patrolled the roof with his flashlight. Carefully they managed to sneak around him and rush back inside the building undetected, smiles on their faces the whole way down the stairs.

***

Ever since that night, everything had changed. Dimitri’s outlook on their relationship became so much more positive and the possibility of having found the perfect partner enticed both the blonde and the darkness greatly. So much so that she’d taken to starting such things whenever the mood struck her. The idea of constantly leaving the other wanting a very pleasing thought, almost like an unspoken revenge for the first month they were together.

In the library she’d push the smaller woman up against the bookshelf and grope at her large chest, before pulling away just as suddenly and walking away casually. In the locker room she’d watch the other undress and wait for Byleth to notice, just to touch herself lewdly in plain sight of others but always stopping just before anyone could turn to notice. In the cafeteria her hand would slide over the other’s thigh below the table and play with the seam of Byleth’s pants, the one that hovered right over the smaller woman’s clit. All the while talking to her casually above the table.

Byleth never once objected, her gaze only aroused and strangely loving at times. That ever present silence was worrying at first, but it was those mint eyes that always relaxed such fears and even encouraged her. This went on for a while, neither really having the time to finish what they’d started that night on the roof with exams coming up. Which made Dimitri’s teasings all the more cruel to them both, but they loved it all the same.

It wasn’t until their exams had finally ended that a true chance presented itself. And while they could’ve easily gone back to one of their rooms to do such things… The pair agreed without a word that their first time couldn’t possibly be in such a boring location. At this point, the darkness was eager to release fully onto the smaller woman and Dimitri could barely control her actions. Seeing Byleth walk around and proudly wear those marks on her neck for almost a month now had practically killed the blonde with anticipation.

They’d been walking down the hall from the auditorium from where Dimitri had taken her final exam, when the blonde had grabbed the other by the bicep and dragged her down one of the side hallways. The other diligently followed, a curious air about her. She clearly wasn’t aware of what was about to happen just yet and it made Dimitri smirk as she looked back at the other. Byleth’s eyes widened before she mirrored that smirk, albeit on a much smaller scale.

When they finally reached the room she’d been looking for, the blonde practically threw he lover up against the door. The woman was dazed for a moment before that bright arousal flared up in her eyes. Seeing Byleth’s face transform from her usual deadpan to this was much too beautiful a sight to share with the rest of the world, and Dimitri was infinitely thankful that such a gaze was solely meant for her. 

She pressed her lover into a kiss as she opened the door and led them both inside. Dimitri closed the door gently and that was the only careful movement she was to make for a while. The moment the rest of the world disappeared from sight, the blonde allowed for the darkness to finally leap free. Completely and entirely, she held back nothing as she pushed her lover up against the wall. 

The taller woman vaguely recognized her girlfriend struggling to lock the door beside them before everything outside of their bodies stopped existing. A huge smile spread across her face, merciless in the dim light of the room. There were no windows unfortunately, no one to perchance see them. Dimitri played with the idea of pressing her lover up against one though, daring someone to look up and see them fuck. The fantasy was enough to urge the blonde into action.

Pinning Byleth further to the wall, she attacked those perfect lips and sucked on them until they were swollen and red. When she pulled back and admired her work, she loved how heavily her girlfriend was breathing, like the taller woman had stolen the air from her lungs. Dimitri couldn’t stand it anymore at that point. Her hands went to the other’s clothes and began pulling at them carelessly. 

Buttons flew everywhere as she ripped Byleth’s shirt clean off of her body. The other student stared up at her in shock before letting out another of those tiny moans. Dimitri growled, uncaring as she did the same to the other’s bra. The clasps on the other side bending to her strength and giving in. Byleth allowed it all to happen too, her breathing already erratic as the blonde watched those lovely breasts fall and bounce with each huff.

“Strip,” Dimitri ordered, her voice much deeper than normal. She pressed herself up against the other then, giving Byleth little room to work with to follow her command. Her hands played with that large chest, eagerly squeezing it to get a reaction. The smaller woman shuddered as her hands desperately tried to remove her tight fitting jeans. She only managed to get them to her knees though, the position too restricting to get them any further.

Byleth didn’t even get the chance to slide down her underwear. Dimitri grabbed a fistful of the material and pulled upward, forcing the fabric to rub harshly against the spot between her girlfriend’s thighs. Byleth squirmed more and moaned, before seeming to regain some of her own darkness through her surprise. Those hands roughly grabbed at her, groping everywhere and pulling at her clothes.

She wasn’t strong enough to pull those clothes off of Dimitri’s body though, much to the blonde’s amusement. Using that to her advantage, the taller woman continued to play with the other. Pulling those panties in different directions and letting her fingers dance across those perfect breasts. Pinching those nipples mercilessly, just to distract the woman in her attempts to remove Dimitri’s clothing. 

“Please,” those puffy lips finally begged as she gave in, “Please, Dimitri.” Something about hearing her name fall from her lover’s lips right now and in such a desperate way, it set the blonde aflame. Dimitri lifted the woman from the ground and walked over to the desk at the front of the room. She laid the other on top of it, not exactly careful about not making a mess or being too loud. 

She pulled down Byleth’s pants the rest of the way, only managing to get it over one boot before muttering out a quiet, “Fuck it.” She then climbed on top of the other and played with her bare body more, her firm hands roaming freely now. The only thing in her way were those panties, but Dimitri was fine with using them to her advantage. She kept pulling on them to have them rub on the other’s nub.

Byleth moaned out and again tried to remove the taller woman’s clothing, Dimitri actually helping her this time. She removed her jacket, along with her pants and underwear. The mint haired woman slid down her own underwear while the blonde was busy and the blonde growled with displeasure. She flipped the other over without warning and grabbed onto her hair roughly. Pushing the other’s head to the desktop, her other hand kept the rear up and those thighs spread.

Dimitri let out a warning growl in the other’s ears and took great pleasure in the way her lover froze and shuddered. “Don’t move,” she ordered, as both of her hands went to the woman’s nether region. Byleth’s thighs spasmed slightly as two calloused fingers held those lower lips apart while another rubbed against her clit. Her other hand went further down and two fingers plunged inside.

The lack of warning made her lover gasp and move out of position. Dimitri growled and leaned forward, using her own body to force Byleth down again. Her teeth latched onto the smaller woman’s shoulder making the other freeze again. She bit down slightly as a silent warning before continuing her earlier movements against her lover’s nub and entrance. 

Byleth’s body twitched as she moaned quietly, over and over again. The blonde was doing her best to work the other up thoroughly and it seemed to be working. Perhaps a bit too well in fact. Before Dimitri was ready to end her fun on the woman’s body, Byleth let loose a particularly loud moan and came against the blonde’s hands. A small wash of liquid spilled out around her finger and the taller woman moaned against the other’s skin.

As arousing as it was to see Byleth get off so easily, it left Dimitri even more ready for release. She grabbed the other and flipped her over without warning once more. Byleth stared up at her with tired eyes but the darkness hardly cared. The blonde straddled one of the woman’s thighs and lined their lower lips up. She hooked a hand under the knee of the other leg before leaning down and pressing their chests firmly against each other, hers covered and Byleth’s bare. 

She then began bucking her hips against the other’s without a care. There were noises outside of the sounds the pair was making but they didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the orgasm rising in her belly, the nails digging into her back, and the little moans Byleth kept letting out into her ear. The darkness liked that this was still bringing pleasure to her lover. So she kept going, unwilling to tip over until she felt Byleth release a second time.

It didn’t take long either, the smaller woman letting out the loudest sound Dimitri had ever heard from the woman. It caused the blonde to moan out in return, doubling her efforts and loving how the smaller woman was hissing from the overstimulation. Eventually, Dimitri too found her release, her clear juices spilling out over Byleth and mingling with the rest that had leaked out onto the desk.

They stayed like that for a short while, Dimitri’s legs giving in and forcing her to simply lay above her love. Her teeth continued to nibble along her girlfriend’s neck, not wanting to move just yet. After their breathing quieted and their hearts stopped thundering, Byleth chuckled. Dimitri hummed, the sound almost a growl as she looked up to meet those mint eyes. “What is it?” she asked, her voice almost groggy. 

“You,” Byleth said simply, much to Dimitri’s confusion. She arched a brow and the other chuckled again. “You really are a beast. You fought so desperately to claim me and lounge on top of me now that you’re done.” There was no malice in those words, the smaller woman petting the blonde’s hair out of fondness for a moment before chuckling again. “I’m glad I anticipated this though. Imagine if I hadn’t packed a second set of clothes to wear.”

It was in that moment that Dimitri both cringed and became aroused again. While part of her knew it was a bad idea to leave Byleth stranded somewhere public without proper clothing… The idea of leaving her helpless and naked somewhere was very, very tempting. So tempting that the smirk on her face must’ve said it all, as her lover’s chuckle died and gave way to a much more worried expression than she’d thought her stoic girlfriend capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty wanted Fem Dimitri. So kitty got Fem Dimitri


End file.
